Uzumaki Titania
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with another story! If you've read my other new story "Stepford Uzumakis" then you'll know after this is posted I'll be doing one more new story and then I'll be updating my other stories so no worried for that! So, without further ado**

 **I own nothing**

Naruto ran towards the bridge where his team was fight against Zabuza and his partner. He had slept in after training all night so wasn't brought along, though that was lucky as he had to save Tsunami and Inari from some of Gato's men.

Even better he finally got Inari to believe in heroes again!

Now he'll prove it again by helping his team.

Arriving on the bridge Naruto saw Sasuke trapped in a cage of mirrors with the Hunter-Nin's reflection in them, though he saw the Hunter-Nin coming out of one holding a kunai. Thinking quickly Naruto pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the masked-nin scratching their mask and knocking them out of the mirror.

'Yes! Now to make my entrance!' Naruto thought appearing in a cloud of smoke on the bridge

Though with his vision obstructed Naruto didn't see Zabuza throwing the Kubikiribucho at him until it was too late.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed in horror

"NO!" Shouted Sasuke unable to move to stop the sword

Naruto's eyes were wide open as blood dripped from his mouth and his waist while the Zanbanto was buried in the bridge dripping with blood. A second later Naruto's body fell over, cut in half at the waist.

"Zabuza-sama." Haku whispered in sadness

She had thought he would just throw a kunai, which she could deflect with her Senbon, but no he instead threw his sword at the boy she had developed a bond with.

"No, please Kami no. Don't let me lose another one." Said Kakashi in horror at losing someone else

First his father, then Obito, then Rin, then Minato-sensei and Kushina, now he failed their son as well. Is he cursed to watch everyone he cares about die in front of him?

Zabuza shunshined over to his blade pulling out of the bridge and flicking the blood off, looking at Naruto's body grimly, a little amazed when he heard the kids heart still beating.

"It's a shame actually, the boy had a lot of potential. After all it is not every day that someone gets the drop on me like he did during our first battle, Kakashi. Hell, given how he got there unnoticed he could've gotten the drop on me yet again and killed me with a Kunai. With me dead you and the boy could have focused your attention on Haku and help the Uchiha. After all despite how skilled she is, I doubt that Haku would be able to defeat you, the Uchiha and that brat, if you had all attacked her at the same time." Zabuza said honestly

The kid had impressed the Demon of the Mist being able to catch him off guard, though the kids flaw was he had to make a show of himself rather than fighting like a true ninja.

'Damn shame, I could have one day seen the kid being someone great.' Zabuza thought having an eye for potential

"Zabuza… you shouldn't have done that." Kakashi said his Sharingan glowing menacingly

*Mindscape*

 **"You. Stupid. Worthless. Piece of human garbage! Look at what you've done, because of your stupidity and need to be the center of attention you've killed us both! You're a pathetic excuse for a ninja, and even more pathetic human! I hated Kushina for keeping me locked away and I hated the Yondaime for sealing me in you, but at least they wouldn't have done anything as foolish as announce their presence to an enemy! Now to think their own son gets himself killed on his first mission just to get everyone's attention! You told that brat heroes are real, well guess what, YOU'RE NOT A HERO! You are nothing but a fool who got himself killed! Now we're both dead."** Kurama growled looking down at Naruto in hatred and disgust before slinking back into the darkness of the cage

If he's going to suffer eternity in the Shinigami he doesn't to look at the boy any longer.

All Naruto could do was sit there on his hands and knees as he looked at his reflection with empty eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to save the day after making that dramatic entrance, he was supposed to look like a hero and prove that heroes do exist. But in the end all that happened was that he was cut in half by the blade of an enemy Shinobi.

He won't earn the villagers recognition, he won't become Hokage, he will just be another nameless Genin that got himself killed because he talked up a game that he couldn't back up. And to make matters worse, he had just learned that his father was the Yondaime, his hero and the man that cursed him the life of a pariah. The Kyuubi was right, he was a failure to his father's memory, at least no one seemed to know of their connection, so his actions won't reflect badly on the Yondaime's image.

'I really am a failure.' Naruto thought as the surrounding darkness surrounded him until the light and life finally left him

Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

*Timeskip-Real World-Konoha*

Walking up to the gates the remaining members of Team Seven all had solemn and sad expressions.

"Hey Kakashi, you guys are… back." Kotetsu said before noticing a missing member

"Where's Naruto?" Izumo asked not seeing the blonde Jinchuuriki

Their question was answered by Sasuke's clenched fists, Sakura's eyes filling with tears, and Kakashi shaking his head.

"Oh Kami." Kotetsu said both guards looking down

While they didn't know Naruto very well, they always got a good laugh out of the blondes pranks. Now to hear he's dead, it's a shock.

"Sakura, Sasuke go home. I'll report to the Hokage and… deliver Naruto's body." Kakashi said, both his students leaving without a word

Kakashi walked towards the Hokage Tower as slowly as possible. This could have been prevented if only he had trained them seriously, instead he only had them do teamwork exercises, Kakashi had hoped to be able to get them to work together as a team before teaching them anything. He just hoped to teach them the lesson Kakashi's own teammates and sensei worked to teach him, that you sometimes had to choose your comrades over the mission.

Now because of that one of his students is dead, his sensei's son and legacy.

'I can't change the past, but I can change the future.' Kakashi thought determination burning in his visible eye as he swore that he would begin training his students seriously from now on so something like this didn't happen again

And he'd start training himself as well, he knew he'd gotten rusty having not trained once since his time in Anbu. If he had fought Zabuza when he was still an Anbu Captain he'd defeated him with little effort, instead he had to be saved by Naruto and Sasuke.

With this new determination Kakashi entered the Hokages Office, having arrived while being deep in thought, though knowing the following conversation won't be pleasant.

"Kakashi your back. Though where are your students?" Asked the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, not seeing the Genin

Taking a deep breath Kakashi took out the scroll containing Naruto's body and his headband. The Hokage instantly gained a sinking feeling in his gut when he saw the black scroll, such scrolls only being used to carry the body of a deceased ninja.

"Who?" Sarutobi asked prepared for the worse

"There were… complications at the end of the mission." Kakashi began as he told everything that happened

From Naruto's death to his fight with Zabuza, Gato arriving with an army of thugs, and Zabuza and Haku killing them all before fleeing seeing as their contract was terminated.

"I see. You're dismissed for the day Kakashi. You and your team may have the next few weeks off if you wish to recover from this ordeal." Said The Hokage

Nodding Kakashi left the office leaving the Hokage alone.

Holding his face in his hands Hiruzen shook his head feeling like he's aged ten years.

'Minato, Kushina I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect your son.' Thought Sarutobi knowing this was just another of his mistakes he'll have to answer for one day

*Later-Night Time-Konoha Hospital*

Night had descended onto Konoha with most people being asleep, with a few exceptions.

One such exception was currently walking through the hospital, occasionally greeting the doctors and medic-ninja, after all he had an image to keep up.

The person had ash-colored hair kept in a ponytail, onyx eyes hidden behind black framed glasses, wearing a Konoha headband and a purple medic uniform. This was Kabuto Yakushi a Genin of Konoha, a Medic-Nin, and secretly a spy for Orochimaru.

Kabuto was at the hospital for two reasons, the first being he worked there as part of his cover and the second was his master had given him a very important task.

Soon Kabuto arrived at his destination, the morgue. Entering Kabuto looked around, mostly unaffected by the cold temperature, until he spied a covered body on the medic table.

'There you are.' Kabuto though approaching the table

Throwing cover back Kabuto saw both halves of Naruto Uzumaki's body still in surprisingly good condition.

'A shame I can only take a small sample, I'd love to study a Jinchuuriki's body, but if his body disappeared the Hokage would have the entire village on lockdown.' Thought Kabuto pulling out syringe and extracting a sample of Naruto's blood

Orochimaru had tasked Kabuto with getting a sample of Naruto's blood when the rogue Sannin got word of th boys death. While neither believed Naruto to be anything impressive, he was still the son of a pureblooded Uzumaki, one even Orochimaru would have hesitated in fighting, and one of Konoha's greatest Hokages

Plus given how his mother had been the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki while pregnant with Naruto, then Naruto himself made the beasts Jinchuuriki mere hours after his birth, his blood likely has some form of enhancements from the Kyuubi's Chakra.

Once Kabuto gathered enough samples he covered the body and removed any evidence he was there before making his way out of the hospital and the village heading to Otogakure.

*Later-Otogakure*

'Fascinating even hours after death his blood looks as if it came from a living person.' Orochimaru thought examining the blood samples Kabuto had collected for him

It amazed Orochimaru whe he first examined the samples that it didn't look like it came from a dead person. The Snake Sannin guessed it was due to his Uzumaki lifeforce and the Kyuubi's Chakra.

'Hm, while it is interesting there isn't much I can use this for as with it being mutated by the Kyuubi's Chakra it would likely burn through anyone injected with it. Though maybe…' Orochimaru said mentally trailing off

Going over to a metal cabinet he opened it revealing several rows of blood samples. Grabbing two specific ones he went over to Naruto's samples. Looking at them under a microscope he compared one of the samples with Naruto's.

It was a near match, with only few noticeable difference, not that it was surprising considering this was a sample of Kushina's blood Orochimaru had managed to grab when she was still alive.

'Now the other.'

Adding a small amount of the second blood sample to Naruto's Orochimaru watched in amazement as the blood was mutated until it was a complete match.

'So it can combine with the blood of a fellow Uzumaki.' Orochimaru thought

He had recently gained a young Uzumaki girl under his service, with powerful sensing abilities and a healing bite.

Watching the blood Orochimaru gained a sinister grin getting an idea of what he could use it for. If it worked he could possibly gain a powerful new soldier. One he could test in the coming months at the Chunin Exams.

*Timeskip-Five Weeks*

'Finally! After five weeks of failures I have finally done it!' Orochimaru thought looking at a large glass pod

Within the pod was a young woman, looking around seventeen or eighteen, with long scarlet hair, whisker marks on her cheeks, and her eyes being closed.

This was a clone Orochimaru had created using Naruto's blood, along with Kushina and Karin's blood to remove any impurities making it so the clone was a pureblooded Uzumaki. Though it also made the clone female given the added presence of the two female Uzumaki's blood.

For five weeks he had worked tirelessly to create a clone all his past attempts ending in failure, with the clones either dying before they could fully mature or breaking down. Now though all his hard work has paid off.

'Hm, I suppose she'll need a name.' Thought Orochimaru

"… Erza. Yes Erza Uzumaki will do nicely." Orochimaru said

*Timeskip-Four Months*

"She's growing at an exceptional rate." Kabuto commented as he and Orochimaru looked down at small arena as Erza slaughtered dozens of Orochimaru's more vicious and failed experiments and those who lost themselves to their Curse Marks

All while she summoned different weapons and changed different armors at will.

"Yes, she has surpassed my expectations." Orochimaru said pleased at the progress

The moment Erza had awoken out of the pod she had proven to be a prodigy that surpassed the likes of Itachi Uchiha and Minato Namikaze. Learning things at an accelerated rate and being a powerful fighter. She learned several elemental Jutsu with ease, thanks to her massive Chakra Reserves and the help of Shadow Clones and their ability to transfer memories back to the original.

But probably Erza's most deadly and versatile skill was her own variation of the Uzumaki Clans Adamantine Sealing Chains and Adamantine Attacking Chains. While Erza can still manifest the chains from her body she had another ability unique to her, she could create special weapons and armor that possess unique abilities from her Chakra.

Erza had mastered this ability to switch between armor instantaneously and summon multiple weapons in seconds. Once she had mastered this ability to an acceptable level she had decided on a name for it.

Requip.

All of this combine made Erza one Orochimaru's strongest subordinates, which showed when she single handedly defeated all members of the Sound Five in their Second Stage Curse Mark without getting a scratch on her.

Orochimaru had since then sent Erza out on several assignments all of which she completed flawlessly.

"Are you considering her as a future vessel?" Kabuto asked curious since if Orochimaru took Erza as a vessel not only would he gain powerful new abilities but also the Uzumaki lifeforce which would be several more steps towards immortality

"No. Erza's far more valuable as subordinate than a vessel." Said Orochimaru not to mention he doubts he'd be able to use Erza's abilities as skillfully as she can

And a small part of Orochimaru, one which he ignored, had doubts he would be able to actually beat Erza if they fought.

They were pulled from their thoughts as Erza drove a spear through the last of the creatures chest, a sadistic smirk on her face. With all her opponents dead Erza dispersed her spear and armor returning to her normal attire.

Her long wavy scarlet hair was done in an elegant, loosely tied knot in the back though her bang still covered her right eye, her eyes being a dark blue color. Her outfit consisted of black boots that went up to just below her knees, a dark blue skirt, and a silver chest plate with grey cross on the front, matching pauldrons and gauntlets.

"Well done Erza. Yet again you've proven your strength. Though now I have another assignment for you." Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto approached

"Another assassination?" Erza asked eagerly her cruelty and bloodlust showing

"No, no. Nothing like that. You will be entering the Chunin Exams under the guise of an Oto Kunoichi Apprentice." Orochimaru said

Erza noticeably deflated, though still excited knowing about the invasion that will take place and she'll get plenty of chances to crush some weaklings.

"When do I leave?" Said Erza

"In two days. Team Dosu will also be accompanying you." Said Orochimaru, Erza now scowling at the mention of Team Dosu

How she hated those three, not only for being pathetic weaklings but also because they thought they were overconfident in their abilities. Really all someone needed to beat them was earplugs.

"If they annoy me I'll kill them." Said Erza having no tolerance for three things weakness, her time being wasted, and annoying people

"Of course. Now go get ready and be prepared." Orochimaru said

Giving a grunt Erza left the arena to return to her quarters.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

Erza felt her eye twitch rapidly as she and Team Dosu walked through the gates of Konoha, after handing in their slips for the Chunin Exams, though she did get some odd looks from the guards. Immediately she split off from the three, trying to calm her riled nerves.

'I swear if I had to deal with those idiots for another moment I would have left pieces of them scattered around Otogakure as a reminder of what happens when I'm angry.' Erza thought the only thing that stayed her hand was that they were needed for Orochimaru's plan

Even if it was just to act as target practice for the Sannin's next vessel.

That was one thing that set her apart from Orochimaru's other followers. While everyone else followed Orochimaru whether out of respect for his strength, out of fear of what he can do to them, or he "saved" them, the more fanatic ones like Kimimaro and Guren actually wanting to become his vessels. Erza however merely followed Orochimaru because of his strength, that's what Erza valued most. That was all though, if Erza thought Orochimaru was becoming weak she'd kill him without hesitation.

The strong live and the weak die, that was Erza's philosophy.

'I wonder if I'll find a place that serves any decent Strawberry Cheesecake.' Thought Erza drooling at the thought of her favorite food

She had tried some after one of her missions and instantly fell in love with it, unfortunately no one Oto could make any decent taking Cheesecake so whenever Erza was out on a mission she always made sure to stalk up on Strawberry Cheesecake in towns she passes.

While searching for a bakery Erza took in the sights of the village. This was her first time being in one of the Five Great Villages. It was different Otogakure, which wasn't even really a village just a series of bases scattered across the land. Erza would admit it was an incredible village, though very boring and to peaceful for Erza's taste.

She likes a place with some excitement.

'Hopefully I'll be able to find challenge during the exams.' Erza thought excitedly at fighting strong opponents

Though he excitement turned to glee when she finally spotted a bakery, time for cake!

*Later*

Erza tapped her foot impatiently as she and the ones who passed the First Exam. The First Exam had been a written test, with the goal being to cheat, and if you were caught cheating five times you and your teammates were disqualified. Erza had managed to answer the first nine questions easily enough, when it came time for the tenth question they were given the choice of whether to answer the question but if they got it wrong they'd be banned from the Chunin Exams forever or they could quit now and try again next time.

It disgusted Erza when she saw how many people forfeited, it just showed that none of them were fit to be Ninja if something as small as a question and advancing in rank scared them. They apparently never heard of a field promotion or that rank meant nothing, only if you were stronger than their opponent.

After all the cowards had left it was revealed the tenth question was the choice of whether to stay or not. Then the Second Proctor, Anko Mitarashi, crashed through the window telling them to go to Training Ground Forty-Four.

Erza was aware of who Anko was, being Orochimaru's first apprentice, and Erza really didn't see anything really note worthy of her. She couldn't even use the Snake Contract properly only having a few summons, and for someone that says they hate Orochimaru she certainly has no problem still using the Jutsu he taught her.

'Wouldn't it be more appropriate to learn new Jutsu and not use the Snake Jutsu as a way to spite him and his teachings?' Erza thought questioning the reasoning of using the Jutsu taught to you by someone you hate

Shaking her head of those thoughts Erza walked up and was given an Earth Scroll, she'd have to get a Heaven Scroll from another team.

Looking at the other teams lined up Erza saw the Sound Team, along with a Grass Team, the latter of whom she knew was Orochimaru in disguise.

'This villages security is shit.' Declared Erza mentally

Once again shaking those thoughts Erza waited for the gates to open, she was excited for the Second Exam to start as they were allowed to kill other teams.

"One last piece of advice, try not to die!" Anko said as the gates opened up

Running into the forest Erza grinned widely as she summoned two swords.

Time to hunt.

*Timeskip-Four Days*

Entering the tower Erza saw a large stone tablet.

'Oh wow a giant rock.' Thought Erza sarcastically

Pulling out a Heaven and Earth Scroll she threw them on the ground when they started smoking. In a puff of smoke Erza saw Guren, who was acting as her sensei, appear.

"Erza I'm surprised, I thought you would have gotten here before the first day ended." Guren said knowing how strong Erza was

Shrugging Erza pulled a bag out of her pocket dimension, one she had created using Fuinjutsu to store any weapons or armor she takes from enemies she's killed. Emptying the bag revealing several Heaven and Earth scrolls more than a few being stained with blood.

"I got bored." Erza said simply

On the first day she had found an Ame team that thought she'd be an easy target because she was alone. She showed them the error of their ways by cutting them to pieces. After that she had started hunting down other teams to not only thing the competition but also to see if any could provide a challenge.

"Of course you did." Guren said dully knowing Erza's sadistic streak

"Well you still have a day until the next round begins, so just relax until then." Guren said

Nodding Erza proceeded further into the tower, knowing that when the invasion started all hell would break loose.

And she couldn't wait for it.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep, it's another clone story this time with the clone being none other than everyone's favorite Queen of the Fairies, Erza Scarlet! Though this Erza will be a composite of Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker, she'll have Erza's Scarlet's love of Strawberry Cheesecake, smut novels, and not caring of the taboo of bathing naked with comrades, though she'll only do the latter with the girls I'm pairing her with. She'll also have Knightwalker's cruelness and sadistic streak. Her Requip is also a mutation of the Adamantine Sealing Chains, letting her form her weapons and armor from her Chakra, but she'll also gather weapons and armor which she'll keep in a pocket dimension she created through Fuinjutsu. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Not much to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Erza tapped her fingers against her arm impatiently waiting for the third round of exams to start. She stood in the tower along with the other teams that completed the Second Exam, the others being Teams Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten from Konoha, Kabuto's Team, the Sand Siblings, the Oto Team, and her.

'There's an odd number of competitors, so either someone will have to fight twice or get a pass to the next round.' Erza thought knowing Kabuto will forfeit before the matches start leaving twenty-one competitors

"Now then before begin is there anyone who would like to forfeit?" Asked the proctor Hayate

Kabuto raised his hand with a sheepish expression.

"Me. I guess I used more chakra in the forest than I thought, I'm practically drained." Said Kabuto

"You are Kabuto Yakushi. Very well you may leave." Hayate said, Kabuto nodding before exiting the arena

"Though with that we now have an odd number of competitors. We will do a random drawing for someone that will compete twice. Please turn your attention to the monitor." Said Hayate motioning to a hidden monitor that revealed itself behind panel

It shuffled through everyone's name until finally stopping on one.

"Erza Uzumaki shall be the one to fight twice." Hayate announced

Erza smirked in excitement at fighting twice, though she did take notice of several of the Konoha Teams stiffen and inhale sharply, the female Hyuga even looked close to tears, when they heard her last name.

'That's interesting.' Erza thought before shrugging it off

"Now then here are the competitors for the first match." Said Hayate

Once again the monitor shuffled through names until finally settling on two.

Erza Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka

"The first match will be between Erza Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Would everyone please go to the platforms and we will begin the match." Hayate said

Moments later everyone was on the platforms, leaving only Erza and Kiba on the ground.

'The Inuzuka Clan are know for working with their ninken partners and being partial to Taijutsu and their Beast Jutsu. Hm, this'll be fun.' Erza thought smirking

"Hey." Kiba said a rare serious look on his face

"What?" Asked Erza not really interested in what he had to say but it'd give her the perfect opportunity to distract him

"You have the same last name as a friend of mine." Kiba stated

This got a raised brow from Erza, she of course knew who he was talking about. Naruto Uzumaki, one of her genetic templates used to create her, Erza was aware of how she was created and didn't honestly care where he DNA came from. Two of her donors are dead and the thirds just plain annoying that Erza's had to be restrained from killing her.

Though this gave Erza an idea of how to demoralize him and end the match quickly.

"You're talking about Naruto Uzumaki correct?" Said Erza

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Kiba demanded, Erza shrugging

"What girl doesn't know her own father." Erza revealed, shocking everyone who heard her

Kiba was unable to snap out of his shock in time before Erza buried her fist in his gut knocking the air out of him. She quickly followed up with a spin kick to his chest sending Kiba flying into the wall where he crashed painfully. Walking up to the, miraculously, conscious boy, Erza grabbed him by his hair and lifted him into the air. Erza then noticed her opponents ninken partner about to jump at her, likely to help its partner. She quickly put an end to that idea by glaring fiercely at the puppy, making it back down with a whimper.

"What the hell… are you… talking about?" Said Kiba groaning in pain

"Hm? Oh you mean what I meant? Just that, Naruto Uzumaki's DNA was one of the samples used to create me. I'm a clone created to be stronger, faster, and better than those before me." Erza said smirking before smashing Kiba's head into the ground mercilessly knocking him unconscious

"Though given what I've heard about Naruto, being better than that weakling wouldn't to hard. The only good he ever did was die so that I could live." Said Erza cruelly not caring who heard her

If anyone had a problem with her, she'll gladly kill them as well.

While most of the Konoha Ninja were confused, shocked, or angry at what Erza said a few knew what she meant that she was created and who was responsible.

'Orochimaru.' Thought the Hokage, the Jonin, and Team Seven

The Hokage cursed both himself, for letting that snake escape, and his former student for defiling Naruto's body. Though he wasn't angry at Erza, while he's wary that she could be a threat to Konoha, he also knew she didn't ask to created.

Looking around the Hokage saw several Jonin and Genin glaring at Erza in hatred, others looked neutral, the only ones he saw who seemed to share his opinion were Kakashi, and the two boys on his sons team.

"Winner Erza Uzumaki. The second opponent will now be decided." Hayate said as the board scrolled through names until stopping on one

"The next match will be Erza Uzumaki vs. Sai." Said Hayate

Erza watched as the pale skinned kid on Team Seven walked down.

'Hm, so this is one of Danzo's ROOT agents. He'll have to die.' Erza thought not caring of Orochimaru's dealings with Danzo

She wasn't going to risk being controlled or captured by that mummy.

When the match started Erza quickly switched out her armor in a bright flash of light. The armor itself featured very few armored parts, this armor is more like a fancy attire bearing reminiscence to a cheetah. Its breastplate takes the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to Erza's breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges, exposing her stomach and some cleavage. There's no waist guard, with the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them; the arms are covered by dark armbands reaching up just below Erza's shoulders, with Erza's left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs are covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them: yet again, the left leg is the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to the knee, which is protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard; the right leg, on the other hand, is covered by a boot only reaching up to part of Erza's calf. The outfit is completed by a large collar around Erza's neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head.

Erza was also equipped with a pair of shorts words with elaborate handguards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns.

"Requip: Flight Armor!" Erza announced

The armors appearance made several males present blush at how revealing it was, while the females looked scandalized at it or felt self-conscious when they saw Erza's voluptuous figure.

"Swift Style: Sonic Claw." Said Erza before vanishing and cuts began appearing all over Sai's body not allowing him time to take out his scroll and ink while only the Jonin and higher ups could faintly see Erza moving at high speeds and even then they only see a blur

Finally Erza reappeared a malicious smile on her face, while across from her Sai was covered in several slashes blood leaking from every part of his body. Switching back to her normal armor Erza crossed her arms and snapped her fingers.

Instantly blood exploded out of Sai's body and crumpled to the ground dead.

Several Genin looked disturbed or sick at seeing the brutal death, the only ones not effected being the Sand Siblings, while the Jonin looked on stoically knowing death was very much a possibility but one they'd have preferred to prevent.

"Winner by… death, Erza Uzumaki." Hayate announced

Going up to the platform Erza created a Shadow Clone.

"Stay here and wait find out who I'm going against in the finals." Erza ordered

"Yeah, yeah." Grumbled the clone leaning against the wall next to Guren

"And where do you think you're going?" Questioned Guren acting the part of a sensei

"Don't worry about it." Erza said dismissively shunshining away

*Later*

Erza walked through the graveyard carrying a bouquet of roses in her hands, while searching for one of the graves. After a few moments she finally found the one she was looking for and stood in front of it and simply stared down at the name.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Erza wasn't here out of some misplaced love, regret, or anything like that. She just felt the need to pay some form of respect to the person who helped create her, albeit unintentionally, but still Erza didn't like feeling she owed anyone a debt. Even to a dead person.

"You don't me, I doubt you'd want to know if you knew the things I've done." Erza started

"But I just wanted to come by at least, before this village is destroyed, and say a few things." Said Erza kneeling down in front of the grave

"I don't know you, I never cared to know you, to me you were simply a donor. I'm sure in another life I would have been you daughter to some woman, and maybe I would have turned out differently or maybe I'd still be the same. But that's neither or there, I'm alive and you're dead." Said Erza raising her head and looking around before looking back at the grave

"You loved this village and its people, even though they gave you every reason to hate them. I however have no love for this village or the people in it, they're just targets to destroy. If you were alive now, I'm not sure how you would have reacted had we met, would you have cared about me or hated how I was created. I don't know…" Erza said as her eyes turned cold as she placed the flowers on the grave

"… and I don't care. If you were alive now and got in my way, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. You chose your path and it lead you to an early grave, and I've chosen mine and I have no intention of dying like you father." Erza said turning to leave

Erza didn't break her stride even as her clones memories came to her, she'll be facing the male Hyuga in the finals.

He'll just be another in a long line of bastards that got in her way and got put down.

When Erza left the graveyard Kakashi stepped out from behind where he was hiding.

After sealing away Sasuke's Curse Mark and being confronted by Orochimaru, he had immediately gone and searched for Erza, eventually finding her buying flowers. Kakashi then followed her all the way to the graveyard where he saw her go to Naruto's grave. He couldn't hear what she said only see her kneel down in front of the grave and left the flowers.

That gave Kakashi some hope that Erza had inherited Naruto's kindness, it was only buried under her conditioning and hard-life she likely endured while under Orochimaru's care.

'I swear Naruto, Minato-sensei, Kushina-senpai, I won't fail to save Erza from Orochimaru and the darkness he's trapped her in.' Kakashi swore mentally not wanting to fail again

Though Kakashi was unaware, Erza wasn't trapped in darkness, she has embraced it.

*Timeskip-One Week*

Erza happily ate her Strawberry Cheesecake relaxing in a hammock at an empty training ground. Given that she had a month until the finals she took the time to get familiar with the layout of Konoha, where certain places were located, the strengths and weaknesses, and anything else to use to her advantage during the invasion. While most of the finalists would use the month to train and get stronger, Erza didn't bother knowing no matter who she faced she'd win no matter what.

It wasn't arrogance or a boast, merely a fact.

'Though I don't know how long I can deal with these fools.' Erza thought with her eye twitching

For the past week she's had to deal with Anbu trying to bring her to the Hokage, which she refused everytime as the Hokage had no power over her as she wasn't one of his ninja and he couldn't kick her out of the exams without making himself and his village look bad. But it wasn't only the Hokage it was also her 'father's' friends, most of them hated her and the rest just didn't care.

Not that it mattered to Erza what these people thought of her, they were all insignificant in her eyes at best and targets to blow off some steam at worst.

Finishing her cake Erza got off the hammock, sending it back to her pocket dimension as she did, and prepared to leave. But she stopped when she noticed Kabuto carrying a large sack over his shoulder a short distance away.

Not really caring, but also curious, Erza approached him.

"What're you doing?" Questioned Erza, getting Kabuto's attention

"Huh, oh Erza I didn't see you. As for you question I'm taking Kin here to Orochimaru-sama, she and Zaku are going to be used to in the Edo Tensei to bring back the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's." Kabuto replied

Looking at the bag again, Erza now noticed it was big enough to fit a human in.

"Right. Then I'll just let you get back to it then." Erza said shunshining

Normally she'd kill Kabuto for sacrificing a subordinate in one of Orochimaru's experiments or rituals. But considering, depending on ow this invasion went, Erza herself planned to betray Orochimaru it'd make her look like a hypocrite.

And Erza was, if nothing else, honest when she betrayed someone.

*Timeskip-Three Weeks*

Erza tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the third round to start. She was getting for several reasons, the foremost being that the matches haven't started yet, and the crowd was getting on her nerves with their constant shouting.

'Finally!' Erza thought when the proctor declared the first match will start

Everyone besides Erza and Neji left the stadium.

"You should quit now while you can, fate has already declared I will be victorious." Neji stated like it as fact

"Only a fool allows something as meaningless as fate to dictate their lives." Retorted Erza summoning her Ten Commandments Spear one of her signature weapons

The default form of this weapon takes the form of a spear that splits into 4 jagged blades that are perpendicular to one another and curve inwards, resembling a claw

"So be it." Said Neji scowling as he got in his stance

Smirking Erza held her spear before it transformed. The shape of the Ten Commandments' head changes to a spear with a triangular, arrowhead-like spearhead, with golden and red stripes adorned with a white circle encompassed by the thick golden armor layer. The triangular head of the spear embodies a silver outline, whilst the inner area sports a much darker color.

'Magic Spear: Silfarion.' Thought Erza

For several moments neither combatants moved, until finally Neji decided to charge her. Just before he could hit one of her Chakra Points, Erza suddenly vanished in a burst of speed while a slash appeared on the back of Neji's left leg, while Erza was now at the other end of the arena.

"To slow." Stated Erza resting her spear on her shoulder

'So that spear seems to increase her speed like that 'Flight Armor' she wore.' Thought Neji hissing in pain at the cut on his leg

"Come on, are you just going to stand there or are we going to fight." Taunted Erza

Gritting his teeth Neji charged again, only to be met with the same results of Erza dodging his attacks and cutting him with her spear. After several moments Neji looked to be on his last leg while Erza looked bored.

"Okay bored now." Erza said sending her spear away

"What?" Demanded Neji through gritted teeth

"I'm bored, you're boring me." Stated Erza turning to leave the arena knowing she's already won

"Don' you turn your back on me! You… you…" Neji struggled on what to say before something came to mind

"Tomato!" Shouted Neji

Everything came to a screeching halt as soon as the word left Neji's mouth. Erza paused midstride and turned around slowly, her movement accompanied by a creaking noise.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Demanded Erza quietly her hair shadowing her eyes

"You heard me, you tomato. You look like one with that hair and face." Said Neji pleased he finally got a reaction

Meanwhile those in the audience who were old enough to remember Kushina Uzumaki, paled dramatically and began sending silent prays to the poor naïve boy.

"You. Called me. Tomato." Erza said as she began shaking while a black aura began surrounding her and her hair began waving around

"You done goofed now boy!" Someone shouted

Erza was suddenly incased in a black light as she summoned one of her armors.

 **"NOBODY CALLS ME A FUCKING TOMATO!"** Erza roared demonically as the light vanished revealing her new armor while her eyes glowed red

Taking on the appearance of a metallic dress, the armor is a dark slate color with a lighter gray trim. The shoulder guards are a light gray color with a large spike protruding off of it. The arm guards bear a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last. The leg greaves start just below her hips with three progressively smaller spikes protruding starting at the knees. Around her neck is a small necklace of black, diamond shaped jewels. A single horn works its way out from underneath her hair atop her head.

Her weapon was a large spiked being even larger than Erza herself.

With a roar Erza appeared in front of Neji and slammed her mace into his side getting several snapping sounds as he went flying into the wall. Not stopping there Erza quickly grabbed Neji and dragged him across the stadium wall carving a path into it before throwing him into the air.

Jumping above him Erza slammed her mace into his gut sending flying straight back into the ground. Mercifully Neji fell unconscious before he hit the ground.

Landing next to Neji, Erza breathed heavily as she dismissed her Purgatory Armor. She then proceeded to kick Neji repeatedly in his side, not caring if he was unconscious or not.

"No… body… calls… me… a… fucking… tomato… you… little… shit!" Erza said emphasizing each word with a kick

With a final kick Erza then stomped out of the arena leaving a deathly silence in her wake.

"Uh… winner Erza Uzumaki." The proctor said

Entering the competitors box Erza proceeded to sit against a wall in a meditative position to try and calm herself down, not wanting to have her emotions loose when the invasion starts. She blocked out all the proceeding fights and any other noise.

When she opened her eyes again she saw white feathers descending putting everyone to sleep, Sasuke down the arena with a ball of sand, and an explosion hitting the Kage Booth.

The invasion had begun.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yeah it's not that long and I'm kind of unsure of some parts, but I really don't like the Chunin Exams arc it has been done every which way and it just gets really repetitive. But anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter and next it'll be the invasion. So review if you liked go away if you didn't and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Storm out.**


End file.
